


Moon U aka how Youngjae summoned Saber

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: 2Young Fate AU [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, M/M, master!youngjae, servant!jinyoung, unedited as fuck also written in like an hour or smth rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: Wherein Seoul has yet another Holy Grail War and Youngjae somehow summoned Saber.





	Moon U aka how Youngjae summoned Saber

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited as fuck and I low key want to curl up and sleep pls forgive also 2young will happen...sometimes soon if i continue this series.  
if you know fate, you know how it'll end unless somehow Youngjae has a vast amount of mana to maintain Jinyoung's form in the real world.  
maybe it'll happen. maybe it won't. who knows
> 
> also a thread on some character notes: https://twitter.com/DefensiveSniper/status/1160822893988724737?s=20

_Deep breaths, you got this _Youngjae thought to himself as he stared at the cloak on the altar. Supposedly the cloak was supposed to help summon a Servant but, for whatever reason, his family couldn’t tell what Servant it was supposed to summon. It was a mystery and the Chois always loved a good mystery, even if said mystery could lead to their deaths. He shuddered at the thought of having to die because a god forsaken _mystery_ whether it would be a case of epic proportions or something simple as ‘where the hell did the tv remote go?’. Even then, there was some blood that was shed, and dear _God _Youngjae hated having to shed blood for some _holy grail_ that supposedly existed. Didn’t King Arthur and his Round Table of Knights went to go look for the holy grail some hundred years ago? Why did the Holy Grail War, the Seoul Holy Grail War to be exact, have to exist then??

Nevertheless, the Command Spells appeared on his hand in a sword like fashion. He heard that Command Spells took shape of whatever magical characters a magus has. In his case, it was shaped like a moon and Youngjae had no idea what part of him would have something to do with the _moon _of all things. Maybe it was some spell he didn’t know yet? Something within him that needed to be unlocked? He thought about this long and hard ever since 3 years ago when it first came as a faint mark. In any case, he would have to ponder on that later as 1:31 am was coming closer. That oddly specific time was when his mana would be at it’s strongest; it could be because his body was used to staying up at odd hours and his mana would go with whatever. The circle was ready and he had all his materials laid out with the cloak in the middle; he was so nervous for this…

How was this going to turn out? He hoped that his Servant wouldn’t kill him.

“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.  
Let gold and iron be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.” he closed his eyes as he could feel the melted materials drip into the circle, the circle emitting a soft golden glow underneath his feet,

“Let my great master Ryujin be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.” He could feel the wind picking up, despite the summoning happening indoors. His heart pounded with excitement as he could feel something coming, something _powerful_,  
“I shall declare here: your body shall serve under me! My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…… then answer!” his voice echoing throughout the hall, the floor trembling and the ceiling shaking. The lights were flickering on and off, swinging wildly as the wind turned colder and colder--  
“An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!” He yelled out the last word, the sound of crashes everywhere as the walls tumbled down and the ceiling collapsed—what was happening?!

Luckily, Youngjae didn’t get caught up in the rubble; somehow everything hit everywhere _except _him. It was...odd but he wasn’t going to look at the gift horse in the mouth, now was he? After all, he was the only one in the Choi family participating in the war; you can’t have one of the Great Magus Families be out, now can we? His eyes darted to some movement within the rubble, almost as if someone was trying to get out of there. Was…Was that someone (or something?) his Servant? Did the ritual work??

A hand came out of the rubble, then a shove of the rocks, and the next thing Youngjae knew…there was a man standing before him. He looked like a prince from his gentle eyes and eye whiskers to his calm demeanor despite how he was summoned. Youngjae could melt onto the floor right now just by how powerful the Servant’s aura is; Christ he wasn’t expecting _this_.

“You, young man.” He pointed his sword at Youngjae,

“Are you the one who has summoned me?”

All Youngjae could do is nod; his voice suddenly gone. Oh god, he was getting dizzy; God, please, no, he can’t panic _now_—

“Ah…I see.” The princely Servant stepped out of the rubble and stabbed the tip to the ground,

“In that case, I suppose I am your Servant. My name is Saber, if you couldn’t tell from the sword I yield.” He gave the young man a wry smile,

“You’re quite the interesting person, Master. I wonder…” he sheathed his sword and walked towards Youngjae, the younger closing his eyes as he felt the back of Saber’s gloved hand stroke his cheek,

“If we’ll survive the war like this.” He leaned down and whispered into Youngjae’s ear,

“I do trust your orders, Master though…Do not use your Command Spells for something so broad, you hear me?” Youngjae stepped back, his face red from the close proximity and the…warm breath and words.

…

This is going to end badly, isn’t it?

Youngjae is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at @DefensiveSniper on twitter. also please yell with me about 2young and markjae and any and all youngjae ships pls.


End file.
